


It Takes Two

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [11]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Consent, Emotional Abuse, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: Scarred from a past relationship, Taylor is still learning how to say "no."





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of rape and emotionally abusive relationships

You're home. Finally. As soon as you enter the door of Taylor's NYC apartment, you're greeted by the warm smell of cookies, and a wild Taylor Swift running at you. You're strong, but you still stumble backwards as she launches herself into your arms and clings to you like a koala.

“I missed you,” she sighs, relaxing into your grip. 

“I missed you too!” You put her down so that you can bring your luggage upstairs, but the pout on her face is so adorable that you just have to kiss her. 

One seemingly innocent kiss somehow turns into an intense make out session with Taylor pressed against the wall and hands slipping under sweatshirts. This always seems to happen to you, not that you mind.

You finally pull apart when the timer for the cookies beeps, and you begin to ascend the stairs with your suitcase in tow. But before you reach the top of the stairs, you turn around and wink, “We'll finish this later, Swift.”

She smiles shyly and bites her lip, as a blush spreads across her face. You chuckle, and marvel at how she can act like a horny sex monster one minute, and be an adorable dork the next.

~*~*~*~

You have pasta for dinner, and gulp down some fabulous peanut butter cookies for dessert. Finally, you wander into your bedroom, and you flop onto the bed, obnoxiously spreading your limbs to take up all of the room. “It's sex time!” you shout, pumping your fist. 

Taylor rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything. Instead, she attacks your face with her face, in the most graceful manner possible. You were expecting chill, goofy sex, but Taylor doesn't seem to be in the mood for that. Instead, she's moving fast.

Too fast. She's nibbling at your earlobe and trying to unbutton your jeans and everything feels rushed. You try to establish a rhythm, but there's something out of sync. Something’s not right.

You place a gentle hand between the two of you, on Taylor's chest. “Hey, slow down. We've got all night.”

She stops, “Sorry, I just...I thought-”

You shake your head, “It's okay. Something just feels a little...off. Are you good?” 

She gives the most minuscule nod, not meeting your eyes. She swallows shamefully. “Sorry...what do you want me to do?”

You shake your head, “No, what do you want to do?”

She let's out a breathy chuckle, which you've come to realize is a nervous response, “I just...I wanted to cuddle and watch TV and that's it,” she says all in one breath. 

You sit up, and intertwine your fingers. “That's fine, love. I'd just wish you had told me. Sex is a thing for both of us to enjoy. It takes two.”

She nods, “I know that, but I just...forget sometimes that you won't be mad.” 

You sigh. You hate what he's done to her, how he's conditioned her to think that she's a took only to give pleasure to others upon request, and never to be pleasured herself. You hate how he's manipulated her mind into becoming a weapon against herself, and how she's going to have his stupid rules ingrained into her for the rest of her life.

“I hate him,” you growl. “I hate him, and I hate that he rap--I hate how much he hurt you.” You hate that, even 7 years afterwards, she still finds it difficult to admit that he raped her. But, as you look at Taylor's cowering frame, you realize that your anger and hate isn't what she needs right now.

So you push those feelings away, and you pull her into a hug. “Why don't you get into your pjs? I'll make us hot chocolate, and we can watch whatever romcom you want.” Taylor nods. She's smiling for real now.

Before you leave the room, and pulls you into a tight hug. “Thank you,” she says.

“For what?”

“For being here for me. For believing in me.”

You roll your eyes, “Okay, I'm already succumbing to a night full of obnoxious, cliche, heteronormative plots. I refuse to get sappy now, too.”

Taylor sighs, punching you playfully on the arm, “But I luuuuuuurrrrrrvvvvvvv you, Karlie,” she says, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

You roll your eyes again, but mean it when you say, “I love you too, Taylor.”


End file.
